Titani
Titani is a small costal nation to the west, generally seen as very prosperous. It is made up of five regions, the most central one, called Malin, containing the capital, also named Malin, and the port, Malin. In truth, all the prosperity attributed to Titani is found in Malin. The other four regions, Alda, Iten, Devon, and Flatril, are very poor, made up of farmers and miners, the quality of land ensuring that most families are living in squalor. History *200 Years Ago: Iten, Devon, and Alda are unified into the nation of Titani. The nations of Iten, Devon, and Alda were unified via marriage. King Nalsaf Titani of Iten and Queen Larida of Devon-Alda formed a political union to join their feudally run nations under a new title. At this time, there was no real wealth in the country, and lands were run feudally, with peasant farmers providing for themselves and their lords. As a small nation, the nobility of early Titani consisted of merely the royal family. *150 Years Ago: Flatril is joined to Titani via another royal marriage. The province of Flatril joined the Kingdom of Titani with another royal marriage. There was no real change in the nation, and there was a continuing static state of peace. *101 Years Ago: The city state Benen is conquered by pirates Benen, a city state neighboring Titani, was sacked by pirates. The pirates did not expect to take the city, however in their initial pillaging they slaughtered the royal family. Doing so created a power vacuum, so they moved in. Over the course of the next year, they spent all of their spoils and drove the city to intense starvation and poverty. *100 Years Ago: The pirate state of Benen is conquered by Titani, after a violent and tumultuous period. After falling into intense poverty, the pirates of Benen grew paranoid towards Titani. They suspected that Titani had noticed their precarious situation and were planning a takeover. This suspicion was ridonkulous, as Titani had never in its history had any sort of a standing army. The pirates attacked preemptively, targeting the royal family of Titani. Their siege was successful, killing everyone except for princess Elra and her husband, Mali. Elra and Mali fled to the forests of Alda. Within the forest, they found the small, isolated village of Farice. They were taken in by Haran, the skilled warrior leader of Farice. Faran and his best friend and political rival, the extremely talented wizard Zebarin, worked with the princess and her husband to hatch a plan that would reclaim Titani. The four leaders traveled in secrecy throughout Titani, visiting villages and visiting villages and farmsteads, recruiting people to fight alongside them. They were not difficult to convinve, as the pirate clan had violently pillaged the countryside in an attempt to stave off their own starvation. The people and their leaders marched from Farice to Benen, seeking to reconquer their nation. The Battle for Benen was fierce, despite the small size of both armies. Mali was slain in combat, but eventually the forces of Titani emerged as victorious. Elra was crowned queen, and in her first act she renamed Benen to Malin for her deceased husband and incorporated it into the kingdom as the new capitol. *Establishing Titani Queen Elra later married Haran, who would go on to found the Knights of Malin. Zebarin became their chief advisor, and set about reopening the newly renamed Port Malin for trade. However, the kingdom was economically in shambles, with no surplus from the farmers and the craftsmen lacking the resources to produce high quality goods. Needing to stimulate trade, Zebarin took in students of magic from the populace, creating spells to enchant their goods. Under his tuleage, the students created cloth that would never tear, pots that never tarnish, and various other household items enchanted to be similarly useful. As the city accrued wealth, other nations took note of the small kingdom of magical craftsmen and people from all over flocked to Titani to learn from Zebarin. Noticing this, Zebarin set up the Sorcery School of Malin. As the nation flourished, wealth became concentrated in the capital. The other provinces grew resentful of the disparity in wealth, but did not have the means to help themselves to prosper. The lands were not bountiful enough to provide a surplus with which to trade, and so they were forced to continue to live as they were. Though they were no longer expected to provide a share of their crops to the royal family as they once did, they were expected to supply the artisans of Malin with sustenance and other materials. Contemporary Titani Titani's current ruler is Queen Dunara, who is very old, very traditionalist, and very stubborn. Over the past 25 years, each district has attempted a rebellion. Each rebellion has been destroyed by the knights and various hired mercenaries. Despite constant attempts at explaining to the queen that it would make more sense to simply remove the districts from the kingdom and grant them autonomy, due to their minimal role of providing food and resources that could easily be imported, Dunara has refused every time. The queen wants the kingdom to remain the same as it has been for generations, ignoring the lack of internal stability that has grown over the generations. Recently, a rebel terrorist group from Alda has begun targeting Malin, forcing all of the Knights of Malin to return to deal with the threat. The political power of Titani is held by the wealthiest citizens, like successful merchants and sorcerers. The sorceror's guild, evolved from Zebarin's original academy, is of particular renown and influence. There are no noble houses in Titani. Category:Places